


Heart, and Control

by Merfilly



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joscelin is learning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart, and Control

Joscelin Verreuil picked himself up out of the dirt, carefully keeping his anger off his face. This chance to train here was not one he wished to lose. Control of the mind and heart was as important as control of the body. His lessons had drilled that into his mind often enough.

It still rankled, as the trainer was purposefully using moves far outside what Joscelin had learned so far.

Anger, suppressed and then refocused, however, could be a useful tool. He watched the trainer closely, and when they engaged, directed the force of his anger to his block.

This time, he remained standing, and his trainer permitted a small smile to show.

"You have heart, you are dedicated, and you learn fast." 

That was the first compliment Jocelin had received since arriving, and he locked it inside himself, to bolster him through the future years of hardships he would know.


End file.
